They Were Wrong
by Maryssah Maiden of Pulchritude
Summary: //You are important! You are.\\


_**They Were Wrong**_

Why does he do things like that?

It was the question running through my head. It had been running through my head since the first time I had seen him pulling off one of his stunts. It would probably _still_ be running through my head fifty years from now, if I managed to live that long. But the question would always be there.

It had been answered many times before. He's an idiot. _He wants attention. _**He has no friends. **He is a demon. _He is like_ that. None of these answers are right, I know. I've been inside that boys mind, I've seen what goes on there. I know, because in a way, I am the same. He just wants recognition. He just wants to be _loved._

I can only imagine what his life was like as a child. Did they try to kill him? I'm positive they did. How many times did he lay awake, listening for them? How many times did he take their hits, waiting for it to finally end for good? How many times did the villagers almost get their cruel, shared wish? It brings me great pain to think of all the times this may have happened. Because my parents have helped to hurt him. Because, at one time, I wanted to go with them.

The faces of our past Hokage are stained with his paint. When he did it, was he wishing they would cry for him? He never cried for himself, not once. Because crying was for babies, and he was forced to grow up far before his time. The villagers say that, every time he painted the Hokage's faces, he was defacing a precious piece of art. Why then, do they think it is okay for them to hurt him? They say that every person is a beautiful picture, a precious gift to the world. If they are so against the destruction of precious things, why do they constantly destroy him? For every person is precious, and he is also a person. Is he not precious as well?

He has grown up hearing that he is unimportant. So many people tell him that he will never make it, that he won't be Hokage, that he is not going to do anything to change the world. And, over the years, he has started to believe it. His heart is broken, his very essence shattered. There is a gaping hole in his side, and the village has left it open and bleeding profusely. They have left him to heal it himself, and clean up the mess after.

"You _are_ special, Naruto!"

He stops, turns, and stares into my tear-filled, pale blue eyes. Unlike Sakura with Sasuke, my cry has made an impact. It has made him stop.

"No matter what they say or do to make you think otherwise, you are."

He has been planning to leave the village. I can see it in his eyes. I have told the Hokage that, if he leaves, I will follow him. I will leave to be with and take care of the last, _truly __**beautiful**_ person left in this place.

"You're important to Sasuke. To Sakura and Hinata. To Neji and Gaara."

The elders said he would never leave. He loves the village too much. I told them he would try, and I would try to talk him out of it. They said that he would never listen to the little Yamanaka girl that used to pick on him so much, possibly more than the other children. The village said that I would never have the courage to go with him.

"You're important to _me!_"

The village was wrong.

**XXXXXXXX**

**So, I was bored. And this was nagging me. It was all "Write me, rawr! O" So I was all "Fine .." And I wrote it during Biology (when I was supposed to be taking notes) and Chemistry (where my friend kept telling me to stop and help with the project). Writing is much more interesting than school.**

**On a more personal note, the hypocritical tendencies of some people appall me. Especially when said **_**some persons**_** is my "friend." Have you ever walked into a room and saw someone, not even having to talk to them, and just like, wanted to wrap your arms around their little neck and beat their perfect face into the ground? Oh you haven't? Well, I have. Very frequently within the past three days.**

**Review and I might feel better. Might.**

**But I will shower you with **_l_** o **_v_** e **_. _**And cookies.**

**Hearts! 3**


End file.
